Vampire (Dracula Untold)
Vampires are immortal undead beings that feed on the blood of living or the undead; human, animal or vampire. Creation History Physiology Powers and Abilities *'Immortality' - Vampires do not possess a lifespan, nor do they age or decay. If vampires are damaged at all, whatever damage they experience will instantaniously be gone as though their was no damage the moment after. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires' undead, immortal flesh heals in seconds from any wound without causing them any seeming discomfort. They return from the dead by sunlight with some blood, with there bodys fully restored. *'Superhuman Strength' - Upon being made into a vampires, there strength increased to that of a hundred men; to the point where they can overpower men with ease and shatter stone with there bare hands. They can ran into a charging army of 1000 men and trampled them and sent them flying through the air with the force of a stampeding animal. Eventually, slaughtered them all, proving themselves as a literal one man army. *'Superhuman Speed' - Vampires are unnaturally fast and can outmaneuver and effortlessly dodge their attacks, no matter what effort there human adversaries put into their attacks. *'Metamorphosis' - Vampires hold dominion over the night and all its creatures. They can call upon bats to do there will and can transform into a swarm of bats at will. There clothing and anything they hold, like swords etc. also dematerializes into bats with them. They also have the ability to change there appearance by transforming there face to have grey and decayed looking skin, a dislocated, larger and more animalistic mouth and lateral teeth fangs, pointed and sharp finger tips and hands, and bright red glowing pupils, as well as there eyes becoming distorted in color and completely black. *'Vampirism' - Vampires possess the ability to turn others into vampires by allowing them to ingest there blood, which will seemingly poison and rapidly kill them and cause them to have monstrous dreams with images of the people they love the most being in danger or dying and preditoral animals with vampiric red eyes and some glimpses of a vampires clawed hands and teeth. They will then awaken in another place hours later and will adjust to their new traits and senses. If they do not drink blood for the span of three days, they will become human again by the morning of the last day. If they do drink blood, their condition will be inreversable and all consuming as they will have the ability to influence the weather, far less humanity and moral capability, and an intense fear for Christian ornaments, such as a crucifix, which they persevere as glowing red and having an intense light, though most vampires like Dracula, seemed unafraid as they were less feral than the other vampires they created and knew it was only a cross. *'Weather Control' - Full Vampires can control the weather, creating lightning storms and covering the sun and sky with thick, stormy clouds and just as easily remove them. Weaknesses *'Sunlight' - Sunlight burns and blisters a vampire's skin leaving them weak and not strong enough to stand, for a minute. Prolonged exposure will deteriorate and disintegrate them into a corpsy figure similar to a thousand year old fossil, though they will regenerate if he is exposed to blood, most vampires can be killed by sunlight. *'Stakes' - A sharp wood to the heart can weaken/kill vampires, causing them and whatever they are wearing to rapidly decompose and disintegrate, along with the clothes they are wearing, as if time was accelerated for them until them. They will then end up a fossil like corpse with tatter cloth that was once there clothes. *'Silver' - The touch of silver burns a vampire's skin and being in the presence of silver can remove there physical abilities for as long as they are in contact, leaving them almost mortal and as weak as a human, which can be used to keep them from hunting and causing unwanted casualties. the very sight of silver makes them weak as seen when there vision was blurred and distorted, as was there hearing. *'Bloodlust '- Vampires, are driven by an eternal thirst for living human blood, causing them to have trouble being in close proximity to humans, especially being in their personal space, older vampires like Dracula, have much better control over his thirst for living human blood. *'Crucifix' - A crucifix can keep full vampires away and has a similar affect to silver. However, this does not appears to have any effect appears on most full vampires. Vampires who have not fed are not affected at all by crucifixes. Known Vampires *Master Vampire *Vlad III Tepes Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Vampires (Dracula Untold) Category:Undead (Dracula Untold) Category:Movie Characters Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article stubs